This Never Happened
by GoldiLocksHana
Summary: Lindsay and Heather bump into one another one night on TDA after meeting up with their "other halves". Can they keep their secret romances hidden from the other who's trying to find out their secrets? HxD, LxC


Heather and Lindsay were now sworn-enemies after Heather solely blamed Lindsay for cutting her hair, and Lindsay hated Heather for not-actually-liking-her in Season 1. But the truth couldn't be further from the lies they told themselves for hating one another.

So maybe Lindsay did place that as her dare, but only because Chris has tricked the campers by making small-talk one day at Playa Des Losers about what they'd have _hated_ to have done to them, and then using their replies as dares for the final three. Heather might have used Lindsay, but she used everyone, and actually liked Lindsay the most... _second _most... and if she had some common sense, Heather could see the two _really_ being BFFFs.

So it was no surprise the two tried to avoid speaking to each other, even though sometimes, they missed one another, and the tell-all chats they use to have. (Well, not _entirely _tell-all. Appart from about Tyler and some other people, the girls were completely truthful about their love lives).

But tonight, Heather wished to speak to no-one. She was sort-of ashamed of what had just happened, and didn't turn around to see him again, not wanting him to know she was on his mind. She _did not_ just meet up with Duncan.

But this happened all the time throughout Season 1, Heather wasn't stupid. All the girls and guys arranged times and places to meet each other, and even Chris knew about it. Had he not told them he was their only supervision? But he wasn't their parents, and he secretly loved the gossip of who was seeing who. And he didn't watch the TV cameras _all _the time.

And tonight, Lindsay wished to speak to no-one. She was _tired_ and her visits to see him always made her worry about her beauty sleep, because everyone knows how early Chris likes to wake the campers up. Lindsay often did wonder when Chris ever got sleep. Was he like a, superhero? Could he stay awake for a whole two days, and then sleep on the third or something? Or *gasp* was he a _vampire?_ Oh no, wait, they totally can't go in the light. Lindsay giggled to herself, and then suddenly yawned. She watched the dark green squishy grass beneath her toes worried that some gross creepy-crawlers were going to pop out at any second, or worse, she'd fall over on to the earth and get all dirty and hurt her pretty little nose. Ouch, that wouldn't be good. Nor attractive.

Heather couldn't hurt but re-watch the scene in her mind as she tried to think otherwise. _That did not just happen. You're only dreaming a horrible night-mare due to Chef's weird ingredients... or did someone slip in drugs? Yes, that must be it! That's the reason she's imagining things! _Heather watched the ground heatedly for fear of tripping up on something in the dark.

But it wasn't tripping up the girls needed to look at for.

"OW!" Lindsay yelped in pain, clutching her forehead, looking up to see Heather mirroring her actions.  
"You and your stupid empty head!" Heather muttered, and Lindsay pulled a face at Heather which Heather also mirrored in return.  
"Yeh well if your head wasn't so hard this wouldn't have hurted!" Lindsay cried out, then both of them realised they were being loud, and suddenly shut-up.

"Where have you just been?" Lindsay whispered, as friendly as she use to be when they gossiped each night.  
"No where. I could ask you the same thing. Not like you're meeting up with anyone is it? Or _are_ you? Is it Justin?" Heather demanded, not knowing who else would meet up with Lindsay since Tyler's now gone.  
"No, he _totally _digs Beth," Lindsay shook her head.  
"Pfft, as if" Heather laughed.  
"... Or Beth totally digs him. I can never remember which one. Anyway, you _totally_ shouldn't date your friend's boyfriend"

_Good job we're not friends, _Heather thought automatically and involuntary as a picture of Courtney sprang to mind.

"So who did you see?" Heather asked.  
"No of your beeswax" Lindsay folded her arms, with a picture of Chris yelling at her if she were to tell anyone. Or worse, he'd break up with her! And it took her _so _long to convince him it was okay in the first place.  
"Fine, like I care" Heather lied whilst shrugging.  
"You totally do, you wouldn't have asked otherwise!" Lindsay said, and Heather raised an eyebrow at Lindsay having sense for once, "is it Duncan?" Lindsay suddenly asked, and Heather's gasp and state of shock gave her lie away.

Lindsay giggled delightedly and smiled at Heather.

"That's _sooo_ cute, but isn't he like dating Courtney?"  
"I don't know, I don't keep track," Heather said, then bit her lip for a spilt moment, "you know what? It's late, we should probably be going back"

Lindsay nodded, and the two continued their walk back to the girl's trailer.

"So what did you do?" Lindsay asked, and Heather looked shocked for a moment in memory.  
"Does it matter? What did you do with your _mystery lover boy?_"  
"Nothing much, talked and like, kissed. He won't let me go further, though he's a _really_ good kisser" Lindsay smiled, and Heather nodded.  
"Who is it?" Heather asked, eager to know and Lindsay looked confused as what to say.  
"You totally know him, but don't like him"  
"I don't like anyone here" Heather looked at Lindsay spitefully.  
"Expect Duncan," Lindsay giggled, and Heather rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I'll never tell anyone I saw you, if you never tell anyone I saw Duncan"

Lindsay quickly nodded, and the two looked up to see their trailer.

"We never met remember?" Heather asked, and Lindsay nodded again while smiling and the two stuck back into the cabin.

Dark passed quickly, and Chris woke them up insanely early for their challenge. Lindsay _really_ didn't want to get out of bed, and Heather was also too tired to bother. Neither got much sleep last night, and wanted to get up.

"Yo sleeping beauties, are you getting up anytime today?" LeShawna asked before getting out the door to go to breakfast, and Lindsay sat up and screamed.

"Ohmygosh! Who is that sleeping in that bunk bed?"  
"Urm, Heather?" Gwen rolled her eyes. She knew Heather wasn't a pretty sight in the morning, but still. Not _that _bad.

Lindsay sat looking confused for a few moments, and LeShawna and Gwen looked at one another, while Heather stirred, getting up at last thanks to Lindsay's scream.

"Who's Heather?"


End file.
